Bulkhead
Bulkhead is from Tramsformers Prime. Bulkhead looks huge and menacing, but he's only the former. Once you get to know him, he has a gentle soul. He's afraid of hurting things smaller and more fragile than him, but his new human friend, Miko Nakadai, has helped him grow past that. He has a low tolerance for jerks and bullies, and is quite happy to let people like that stew in the trouble they've made for themselves, but his better impulses—or at least, needling from those around him—always sway him into helping in the end. Voice actor: Kevin Michael Richardson (English), more» Originally Bulkhead was a construction worker. Deus ex Machina During the Great War, he joined the Wreckers, and battled alongside Wheeljack and many others. Con Job He also had a rivalry with Breakdown. Deus ex Machina Bulkhead left the Wreckers early on in the war to join Team Prime. Soon after the Autobots arrived on Earth, Bulkhead accidentally stepped into some power lines. Arcee was impressed with the dance he did as a consequence. And then Takara's engineers get a headache. Bulkhead was pulled away from a woodland area to back up Cliffjumper, but when the team arrived at the battle site, Cliffjumper and the Decepticons were gone. Sometime later, Bulkhead scared off some Vehicons, who were fighting Arcee and Bumblebee. Bulkhead returned to base, and was there when three humans were brought in. Miko questioned him at length about how cool he was. Darkness Rising, Part 1 During a subsequent visit by Agent Fowler, Bulkhead crushed one of Ratchet's tools as part of a demonstration, much to his comrade's annoyance. Bulkhead was part of the ultimately unsuccessful mission to retrieve Cliffjumper from a Decepticon energon mine. After they returned to base empty-handed, Optimus assigned Bulkhead to watch over Miko Nakadai. No, Bulky, the slogan is get some nuts! Miko managed to persuade Bulkhead to do some off-roading on the way back to base. Once there, Optimus and Ratchet left on a mission, placing Arcee in charge. Arcee promptly left to go patrolling with Bumblebee, leaving Bulkhead in charge. During an impromptu visit by Fowler, Bulkhead managed to prevent him reporting the three kids, but when Fowler was subsequently captured by the Decepticons, Bulkhead was compelled to mount a rescue mission. He GroundBridged to the Nemesis, only to find the three kids had followed him. Be thankful she didn't do more than heave on your car parts. After trying to make sure the kids were safe, Bulkhead climbed aboard the Nemesis and began trashing Decepticons before discovering Miko had stowed away inside his chest compartment. Inside the ship, the pair eventually ran into Arcee and Bumblebee, who'd rescued Jack and Raf from some more guards. The three Autobots stuck the kids in a store room while they located Fowler in the brig and chased off Starscream. Mission accomplished, they returned to base, where Optimus told off Bulkhead. After Jack decided he was better off without the Autobots in his life, Bulkhead took Miko to visit him. D'awwww. Once the Autobots pinpointed the location of the Decepticon space bridge in orbit, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead traveled there by GroundBridge, though the height made Bulkhead nervous. They battled hordes of flying Decepticons, until Ratchet figured out a way to destroy the space bridge, and Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee did so while Optimus kept Megatron busy. They safely GroundBridged back to Earth moments before the explosion. Bulkhead assisted Miko with her science project, holding up her model of the solar system so she could paint it. Unfortunately Ratchet decided to take over the project, relegating Bulkhead to the role of transport. Masters & Students Bulkhead and Bumblebee brought a strange pod back from the Arctic with them. It later turned out the pod contained Scraplets, which Bulkhead was particularly frightened by, and Miko was amused by him screaming like a little girl as they hunted for the critters. There turned out to be too many for the Autobots to deal with, but after the kids repaired an energon fuel line for the GroundBridge, Bulkhead used himself as bait to draw them through to the Arctic, where they froze. "Guy love, that's all it is, Guy love, He's mine, I'm his, there's nothing gay about it in our eyes." Bulkhead was overjoyed when Wheeljack arrived on Earth, however Wheeljack's uncharacteristic silence during Bulkhead's war stories made the latter Autobot suspicious. After Bulkhead questioned Wheeljack on the Battle of Darkmount Pass and Wheeljack got an important detail wrong, the new arrival was unmasked as a Decepticon imposter. The real Wheeljack arrived and he and Bulkhead threw the imposter out via the GroundBridge. Bulkhead turned down Wheeljack's offer to go exploring the galaxy. "You go on, Bulk, we'll cover the rear." Bulkhead took part in a convoy when Fowler needed transport for a hi-tech Dynamic Nuclear Generation System device. When the convoy was attacked by MECH, he reluctantly remained in vehicle mode in accordance with Optimus's orders, but when they were attacked by flying Vehicons, the Autobots were forced to use their robot modes anyway. Bulkhead chastised Miko for neglecting her education, and when an energon trace was detected in Greece, he attempted to use the mission as an educational field trip. Their education was cut short as Bulkhead's old enemy Breakdown arrived and the pair fought. Back at base, he alerted the other Autobots to the Energon Harvester he'd seen depicted in an ancient fresco, and the device was soon tracked down to a museum. The Autobots surrounded the museum while the kids were sent in to steal the Harvester, and fought Knock Out and Breakdown. The Decepticons got away with the Harvester. Bulkhead went alone to Greece, where he managed to single-handedly defeat Knock Out, Breakdown, and Starscream, destroying the Harvester in the process. Wheeljack is gonna be so jealous. Bulkhead covered poorly for Jack and Bumblebee when the pair went street racing, and was forced to go with Arcee to find them. He got to fight Breakdown again, flattening the Decepticon with a lamp post. Speed Metal Bumblebee and Bulkhead played basketball together in the base, though Bumblebee's behavior was very odd. Bulkhead, Optimus and Arcee traveled to the Arctic to find a lens the Decepticons had stolen from a telescope in Hawaii, and ended up tangling with a heat ray the Decepticons had built with it. They succeeded in destroying it, though it turned out Megatron had been resurrected in the meantime. Out of His Head Optimus took Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet to investigate a Dark Energon reading and found Starscream attempting to resurrect Skyquake. During the following ruckus, the Autobots found the kids had followed them and tried to send them back to base, only for them to disappear in a GroundBridge accident. It was only when Bulkhead spotted a text message on Miko's phone that Ratchet could engineer a way to get the kids back from the other dimension they were trapped in. During an altercation with Breakdown on the Kamchatka Peninsula, Bulkhead was knocked out and Breakdown abducted by MECH. Bulkhead stayed off Optimus's mission to rescue the Decepticon, but Miko persuaded him to go alone. GroundBridging to Russia, Bulkhead forcibly infiltrated the MECH base and rescued Breakdown, though he was forced to pummel both Breakdown and Starscream when the Decepticon jet turned up and ordered Breakdown to destroy Bulkhead. Operation: Breakdown Bulkhead was at the Autobot base when Jack and Arcee brought Jack's mom in to introduce her to everyone. Bulkhead and Arcee, inadvertently joined by Miko, investigated a magnetic disturbance. They came across Breakdown and Airachnid fighting over a polarity gauntlet, and during the battle, Bulkhead and Arcee were magnetically fused together by the device. They followed the Decepticons to an abandoned gas station, where another fight broke out, and the two Autobots came unstuck. Airachnid tried to escape in her helicopter form, but Bulkhead grabbed her and threw her at Breakdown. He and Arcee returned to base triumphantly with the gauntlet. Let's raise the roof! Arcee and Bulkhead investigated an abandoned energon mine with the kids. Bulkhead protected Miko from a cave in, but ended up having to support the ceiling. Miko banged a rock on his foot to attract help, but instead they were found by Starscream. Things looked grim for Bulkhead until Arcee came to his rescue, and the two Autobots and the kids escaped the mine. Rock Bottom Bulkhead joined the others in investigating a wrecked Decepticon ship and found Starscream all webbed up. Offering to defect, Starscream pointed them to the other half of the crashed ship, where they were attacked by Airachnid, wielding an experimental Decepticon weapon that froze Bulkhead in his tracks. Bulkhead was locked in position until the Autobots retrieved the weapon and Ratchet used it to unfreeze him. This is art! Miko and Bulkhead sneaked into a monster truck rally together. A week or so later, during a mission to secure a Cybertronian data cylinder, Miko accidentally discharged the cylinder into Bulkhead's brain. Though at first Bulkhead seemed fine, he began writing complex equations for synthetic energon, and it rapidly became clear that the cylinder's energy was overwriting his mind. While the other Autobots attempted to secure the cylinder, Miko tried to help Bulkhead retain his memories by taking him to the monster truck track. They were found there by Knock Out and Breakdown, who tried to take Bulkhead's head, but during the attempt, Miko again triggered the energy to discharge from Bulkhead into the sky. Bulkhead was left in a comatose state until Miko managed to wake him with her guitar playing. During an energon shortage, Bulkhead and the other Autobots took part in a number of missions to try to intercept the Decepticon energon shipments. When Ratchet developed Synthetic Energon and tried it on himself, the medic was amped up enough to knock Bulkhead through a wall. Their medic accompanied them on another mission, but his changes in personality began to concern Bulkhead and the others. After he knocked Bulkhead flying and went off on his own, the other Autobots were forced to track him down before he could damage himself. Stronger, Faster The Autobots attempted to stop the Decepticons stealing a space bridge power supply from a military base. When Raf was gravely injured, Optimus and Bulkhead went on alone, stealthily infiltrating the Nemesis and Bulkhead bridged back to base with the power supply while Optimus went after Megatron. Bulkhead watched as Ratchet and June Darby fought to save Raf's life. One Shall Fall As the Autobots attempted to rescue Optimus from a zone flooded with Dark Energon, Bulkhead kept Megatron busy while the others pulled Optimus out. Back at base, the Autobots and their human friends puzzled over the natural disasters suddenly plaguing Earth, and discovered that Unicron resided at the center of the Earth. Bulkhead and the others began investigating the sites of the earthquakes that had struck when the Dark Energon volcano erupted. Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee came to Optimus's aid as he battled stone Unicron avatars. To their great surprise, help came in the form of Megatron, who offered to help them fight Unicron. Together with the Decepticon leader, the Autobots stepped through the GroundBridge into Earth's core. Though Bulkhead was hampered by the influence of the Dark Energon, and during their fight against Unicron's antibodies almost fell from the walkway, they reached Unicron's spark chamber. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee stayed outside to fend off the antibodies. Following Unicron's defeat, they entered the spark chamber, only for Optimus to fail to recognize them, and they had to GroundBridge back to base without him. The Autobots puzzled over how to get their leader back but made little progress. When Fowler warned them of an attack on a military base, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee went to try and deal with it, but Knock Out and Breakdown succeeded in getting away with the power source they needed. Bulkhead and the others scoured the globe for the space bridge, but it wasn't until Ratchet and Bulkhead were contacted by a wounded Starscream that they obtained information on the space bridges location. The Autobots stormed the energon mine housing the space bridge and secured it so that they could send Jack and Arcee to Cybertron. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee monitored Jack's progress from the Earth end of the space bridge. When Megatron arrived to take back control, Bulkhead attacked him and was easily thrown aside, twice. Luckily it all turned out, and Bulkhead and the others returned to base with Optimus Prime restored. Nope. Not even using the "hammer time" reference. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were responding to an ancient Autobot signal separately, but when Bulkhead arrived, he found Bumblebee unable to transform as his T-cog had been taken. They quickly worked out MECH was responsible. Bumblebee later talked Bulkhead into taking him on another mission, on which they ran into Knock Out and Breakdown. Bulkhead got to fight his arch-nemesis again while Bumblebee chased Knock Out. Operation Bumblebee, Part 1 He almost had to perform T-cog transplant surgery, but was judged unfit by Ratchet. He did get to go on an artifact retrieval mission, and spent some time hitting Breakdown before getting hold of the Forge of Solus Prime and using it to knock the Decepticon flying. Unfortunately moments later Bulkhead was bushwhacked by Megatron who got away with the Forge. For once I'm not the one under threat of explosions. Bulkhead was overjoyed when Wheeljack returned to Earth, but when his fellow Wrecker decided to recklessly go after Dreadwing, Bulkhead opted to go along. The encounter ended with Bulkhead a hostage with a bomb on his chest as a lure to draw out Optimus. Though Wheeljack tried to defuse the bomb, Bulkhead opted to go the self-sacrifice route, and was only stopped from doing so by Wheeljack, who had realized Optimus was right. Wheeljack and Optimus forced Dreadwing into defusing the bomb, saving Bulkhead's life. Loose Cannons Bulkhead accompanied Ratchet as they got more information from Starscream. This led to an Optimus-led mission to an abandoned energon mine in South America, where they found Megatron fighting an Insecticon. When the fight was finished, the Autobots surrounded the exhausted Megatron, but were prevented from finishing him off by the arrival of Dreadwing. Though they trashed a bunch of Vehicons, Megatron and Dreadwing escaped them. When Fowler was attacked by a truck resembling Optimus, Bulkhead caught his car after it plunged from a bridge. Back at base, they soon established that the truck was a MECH-created clone of Optimus and began searching for the MECH base. Though they located the hideout, Nemesis Prime took them out one by one, and after Optimus dealt with the situation, the Autobots returned to base for repairs. Nemesis Prime Responding to an energon signal, Bulkhead accidentally got himself beamed up to the Decepticon warship. After encountering and offlining Starscream (or a near approximation), and narrowly avoiding Megatron, he found the ship's power core and disabled it with his wrecking ball. The ship crashed, allowing him to disembark and drive back to base, where he found the others had captured Airachnid. Bulkhead took part in an attack on it with the Spark Extractor, only to be put into stasis by its weapons. He recovered back at base when the kids disabled the ship. Flying Mind Having found the locations of four artifacts, the Autobots started going on missions to retrieve them. Tunnel Vision Bulkhead was sent through the Groundbridge to retrieve one of the artifacts. Triangulation He landed up in a volcanic area near the equator and was first subjected to combat with the Insecticon Hardshell. After defeating the Decepticon, he discovered that the relic he was after was Tox-En. Leaving a grenade and a false trail for the Insecticons to follow, he carried the Tox-En up a nearby volcano to dispose of it only for the Insecticons caught up with him as he reached the top. Bulkhead managed to overcome the trio and destroy the Tox-En, but as he was stepping back through the GroundBridge, Hardshell shot him from behind, and his smoking body was flung through the bridge into the Autobot base. Ratchet worked frantically to save him, and eventually succeeded. Bulkhead was left in a comatose state, with Ratchet unwilling to operate further until he regained some strength. Bulkhead later regained consciousness and was even able to take a few steps, with the help of Miko acting as drill sergeant. His recovery continued to be slow, and when Smokescreen arrived, he was convinced the others were trying to replace him, despite their assurances otherwise. During another mission, Bulkhead tried to convince Ratchet to let him go help, but after Smokescreen went instead and made the mission a success, Bulkhead admitted that the new Autobot did well, then sadly dragged himself back to his quarters. He continued to pressure Ratchet to let him go back into combat, and was annoyed by Smokescreen's suggestion that he could use the Apex Armor as a "crutch". Finally his badgering paid off when Ratchet was convinced to let him help, though Ratchet sent him to protect Raf who was trying to hack into a satellite. Bulkhead arrived just in time to stop what he assumed was Breakdown from destroying Raf's house, but was shocked to discover that Breakdown was being controlled by Silas—now calling himself "Cylas"—and found his injuries were still hampering his fighting ability. When Smokescreen helped him defeat "Cylas", he gained a new respect for the newbie, especially when he learned that Smokescreen studied the Wreckers mission reports. Bulkhead was part of a Team Prime mission to search for an Iacon relic that turned out to be a wild goose chase set up by Megatron. They soon found the real prize—the Star Saber. He, Arcee and Bumblebee were happy when they learned they might soon be able to return Cybertron, but quickly realized there would be a downside in that they would have to leave their friends on Earth behind. Smokescreen and Bulkhead were sent to find one of the Omega Keys, and Bulkhead sent his companion after the key while he faced Dreadwing. During the fight, Bulkhead managed to get the better of the Decepticon and used Dreadwing's own bomb against him. Unfortunately the key was taken by parties unknown. The Autobots later discovered that Smokescreen was the final relic, but located their friend too late to save him from the Decepticons. After Smokescreen escaped the Nemesis with two of the keys, the Autobots received a message from Starscream offering the final key in exchange for surgical help. Bulkhead accompanied Optimus and Ratchet out to Starscream's location, only for them to realize too late that they'd been tricked, and Starscream got away with all three of the Autobots' three Omega Keys. Bulkhead found himself in a tricky position when Miko assumed that she'd be coming to Cybertron with the Autobots. He equipped himself with the Immobilizer when the Autobots traveled to Cybertron, and employed the weapon during the battle against the Decepticons, enabling them to regain the Omega Keys. The Autobots located the Omega Lock, only for the Decepticons to unveil their trump card in the form of the three kids as hostages. Bulkhead was forced to hand over his key in exchange for Miko. After Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock to prevent Megatron destroying Earth, Bulkhead returned with the others to base, only to find that the Decepticons were attacking it. The Autobots were forced to abandon base, and Bulkhead and Miko bridged to a point somewhere in the US. In ULTIMA Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots